diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 7/Plot
The episode begins with a storm outside the house. Yui wakes up and hears the storm outside and opens her curtain but she notices a woman outside in the courtyard. The woman turns around and looks at Yui then suddenly Yui faints. Then the storm blows the open the window and Yui stands up again with a dazed look on her face. We then see Yui in the underground waterways, still in a daze walking up to a door but the screen just fades to black. Yui suddenly snaps out of her daze but she is in the courtyard. She then hears children playing and we see a young Ayato, Laito and Kanato run past her apparently trying to catch some bats. Kanato starts crying because the bat he caught got away. Laito tells Kanato not to cry because they can catch them again and Ayato agrees and says that he’ll catch them for him. They go off again only for Ayato to be called by his mother Cordelia. She was wondering if this is where he was and tells him to come with her. Yui wonders if she is the woman she saw in the garden. Kanato comes up to them and he and Laito go off. Cordelia tells Ayato that he has to go back inside and study but Ayato doesn’t want to because all he’s done is study. Cordelia tells him that she doesn’t want any excuses and tells him to go to his room. He asks why Kanato and Laito get to play while all he gets to do is study. We see Laito and Kanato run by and Cordelia says that Ayato isn’t like other children but Ayato says that he wants to play more. She then yells at him asking how many time must she tell him that he is the successor and does he even understand what that means then she wants him to tell her what he must do. Ayato lowers his head and says that he must become number one, and must become better than anyone. Then Cordelia asks what happens if he fails. He says that he’s not his mother’s child so he will be sunk to the bottom of the lake. Cordelia then calls him a good boy and that he is worthless to her unless he is number one. She then says that worthless boys must spend eternity at the cold, damp bottom of the lake, all alone where no one can help them. She then says that if he doesn’t want that to happen then he should go to his room and Ayato then runs away. Cordelia is sitting on a bench and Kanato goes up to her and she calls him her little song bird and tells him to sing that song for her. Then Laito come up and looks at her. Yui wonders if this pretty lady is their mother. She then hears a dog barking and red rose petal falls in the fountain. Beatrix and a young Reiji are shown sitting outside with him reading and her sewing. Yui wonders if that is Reiji. She then notices a young Shu holding a puppy. Beatrix gets up and asks Shu what he’s doing there. He then shows her the puppy and tells her that a friend gave it to him. She then tells him to release it at once. The dog then licks his face and he says it tickles and Reiji has an annoyed look on his face. Beatrix then tells Shu that he is the eldest son and therefore, the next head of the family and that he needs to learn how to conduct himself at all times. Then the butler comes up to Shu and tries to take the puppy away but he doesn’t want to let go because he says that he promised Edgar that he’d take care of him. Beatrix comes up to him and looks at him and he lets go the puppy and runs away. Reiji looks on and when Beatrix goes to sit back down, he tells her that he finished memorizing the entire book he was reading but she just ignores him and goes back to sewing and Reiji has any angry look on his face. Yui notices a white rose on the ground. She tries to pick it up only to have the thorns prick her finger. When she looks up again she is on a bridge near a tower lined with white roses. She starts walking again and notices a young Subaru looking up at the tower. Yui then looks up at the tower and sees a woman in the window and she just turns away. Subaru puts his head down and Yui notices the knife in his hand and he just drops it. Yui then sees Cordelia talking with Richter. He tells her that she is easily the most beautiful and elegant being alive and that all things exist to love her and kneel at her feet. He kisses her hand and she tells him that she would like him to always stay by her side just to whisper your sweet nothings. Yui then notices Ayato looking at them with angry look in his face. The scene starts to turn gray and Cordelia turns to look at Yui. Yui backs aways and then there is pain in her heart and she collapse. She wakes up with Ayato telling her to wake up. She asks where they are and he tells her that they are in the underground waterway. She then asks how she got there and he asks if she doesn’t remember and tells her to stay away from this place when it rains. She then points to a door and asks what’s behind it but he tells her that she doesn’t need to know. He notices the cut on her finger and asks what happened to her hand. She also wonders how she got it and then she has a flashback of her trying to pick up the rose. Laito appears and says that’s a nice aroma and asks if she calls that perfume “Temptation” and that he’s glad he ran into her because they can have some fun together. Ayato agrees that it is certainly is potent and that he’s smelled it before. Yui then tries to run by opening a door behind her but it won’t open and Laito traps her. Then she asks why they do this and he says that it’s because it’s fun and Ayato tells him to step aside and he bites her. He then says that’s the flavour he remembers and then Yui’s heart makes a loud pulse and he backs up and Yui says that her chest is hurting again. Laito then says what’s this and asks if Ayato is done already and asks if he can have a turn and Ayato says be my guest. Then Laito says to have fun with this and he goes down near her right leg. She says no but he says not to bother because she can’t get away from him now and she should give up. He then grabs her left leg and says that there is a fun fact: once a butterfly is caught in the spider’s web, thrashing about only entangles them more. He then tells her to hold still while he gives her some loving and then he bites her left leg and says that he loves her. Ayato looks at him and get annoyed and he pulls down the left shoulder of her nightgown and bites her. He then stops because he says he’s bored of this and leaves but Laito doesn’t stop and Yui closes her eyes. It is still raining outside and there are pink rose petals on the ground. We see Ayato sitting on a ledge looking at the rain. After the credits we hear Laito saying: “Jealousy is the best spice. Let it sweep you away. The more you hate me, the more loveable you become. When I see you covered in greed, I want to make love to you.” Category:Plot Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime)